Rapture High
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: What if Rapture was a High School? What would the characters do? Well now you'll find out. Rated T  for mild language and some Violence. Rating may go up do to later chapters.A combined effort of Me, InkNQuill, and Phil-O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I kicked this idea around for a while, I hope you all enjoy. Remember it's a parody. Nate and Krystal are my OC's. Domino and Dell belong to InkNQuill and Eva & Marcus belong to Phil-O.**

There is a place in the middle of the Atalntic…City of the USA, that place is Rapture High School. And it is the first day back from summer vacation.

An alarm blared early in the morning until a hand came down and knocked it from the bedside table onto the Linoleum floor of the bedroom. Its denizen fell back into slumber as the room fell silent. That is until the door flew open and the covers were torn from his body, revealing it to the cool air. The sleeper looked at the culprit with half-lidded eyes. She was wearing a pair of Blue jeans, a red T-shirt brown canvas shoes, and bandages on her left arm, for no other reason than looks, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Krystal?" The sleeper asked, "When did you dye your hair? And why did you wake me?"

"We need to get going if we're going to meet up with Domino and Dell." She told him. "And I dyed my hair last night."

Nate groaned as he left the comfort of the bed. If there was one thing Nate hated, it was school. All it was to him was hell. That's all Rapture High was: Hell. Why hell? All the morons who think themselves superior then everyone else because they have some fancy brand of clothes, the fools who love to pretend to be your friend just to stab you in the back, there were many reasons but those were the main reasons. Still, at least he only had to endure this for another year after this, then he wouldn't have to set foot in that damned building again. He got up and walked to his closet and grabbed his daily attire which consisted of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a jean jacket.

The sudden rush of hot water hitting his bare back woke him up completely in three seconds flat. He washed up quickly before they left to meet Domino and Dell on the corner, as planned. Domino wore a pair of skinny jeans which accentuated her modest curves with a light tan T-Shirt that was relatively lose on her with a red hoodie unzipped on top of that. Dell wore a pair of baggy black jeans held up with a belt buckle with a grey shirt and leather jacket, also black.

"About time you two showed up," Domino said sarcastically, "what took you so long?"

Krystal pointed to Nate, to which Nate shot her a dirty look.

They were good friends, but it's strange how they all met though: Nate met Dom were enemies until they fought at the Junior High.

_Flashback_

_Students crowded around the two fighting teens. Some were even making bets. _

"_Who's your money on?" A male student asked his sister. _

"_Definitely Nate," She said, "That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her."_

"_I think Dom will kick his ass." He replied._

_Nate dodged a punch from Domino and managed to kick her in the side. Normally he would never hit a woman, but she wanted to fight him, so he made the choice to treat her like any opponent who opposed him. Dom actually enjoyed fighting with him, it was her favorite pass-time, because they were both students under the same Marshal Arts instructor. So they saw it as sparring._

_Dom managed to land a blow right to Nate's left cheek causing him to stumble back. Nate recovered and block the kick Dom had used to hit him in the side and flipped her onto her back, hitting the floor. Nate went in to finish the fight but Dom kicked him in the stomach. They charged at each other, ready to lay the other out with one last punch. Before they could however the principle came in and sent them to the office. As they waited outside to go into the office, Nate chuckled a bit._

"_What are you laughing at?" She questioned._

"_Have you ever stopped and wondered why we still fight each other?"_

"_Not really, no."_

"_Were to equally matched, we may as well just be staring at each other."_

_Dom thought for a minute and realized he was right; they had fought since there class together and every-single-time it was a draw. 'He was right.' She thought before she burst into laughter. _

_End Flashback_

The two have since had an agree met to fight with and not against each other, but would still spar once in a while. And have been friends since.

Krystal and Dell had been friends for a while, Nate met Dell from Krystal, and Dom met Krystal through Nate. The four friends walked to the High School, out front was a boy with black hair that was a bit spiky, with black eyes and a navy colored scarf he wore around his neck, a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers also black fingerless gloves, and a girl who had on a black Shirt with a picture of Blue Roses and vines on it, a silver hooded vest with navy jeans that looked ripped up and black shoes, with short brown hair. They didn't know who they were, but Nate did.

"Hey Marcus, Hey Eva," Nate signaled to them, "What's up?"

"Hey Nate," Marcus said giving him a fist bump, "Not much, you?"

"Same. What up with you Eva you seem down." Nate asked.

"Things didn't work out with Sam," She told him, then saw his friends, among them was a very beautiful girl with a red hoodie, "Who are they more, more importantly whose that girl in the red hoodie?"

"Hmm? Oh right sorry," Nate turned to Dom and the others, "Guys this is Marcus Anderson and Eva Moore, they recently moved to the city during the summer. Eva, Marcus, they are Krystal, Domino, and Dell."

They talked a bit then Nate remembered, he left his signature black fedora at the house.

"Hey, guys I'll be right back, I need to go get something."

And with that he was off, good thing they didn't live too far away from the school. He walked back to the house and grabbed his hat, but when he started walking back he literally ran into something, more specifically someone, and they both fell to the ground. He looked to see who he ran into and he'd swear he saw an Angel. She wore a white tank-top with matching skirt a little past her knees, with a black hoodie unzipped. Her light brown hair was a little messy from falling. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires.

"I'm sorry." She said with a slight English accent, looking back at Nate.

"No, It was my fault, I'm sorry." He said helping her back to her feet. "I'm Nathaniel, and you are…?"

"Eleanor, a pleasure to meet you Nathaniel." She responded, a smile on her soft face.

Normally Nate hated being called by his name, but he liked when she said it.

The two walked to the school together, chatting a little as they did.

"So who you got for first hour?" Nate asked.

"I have Mr. Poole, if I remember correctly." She answered

"Well looks like were in the same class then." Nate commented, "What else?"

"Hmm…

I have Mr. Alexander for mathematics second period, Social Issues with Mr. Fontaine third, for fourth period, and My Aunte Grace for Fifth period."

"What's fifth period?"

"Choir, since I love to sing." She said. "What about you?"

"I got the same fourth as you, but I have guy named "Mr. Topside" for PE second hour, Health with Dr. Sau Chong for third, and Social Issues fifth."

"You have a PE class second hour?" She asked, Nate nodded, "that's the class my father is teaching, if you could please tell him I said "Hello" and I'll try to make it over this weekend."

"Sure." Nate told her.

Eleanor tripped somehow, and nearly hit the ground a second time had Nate not grabbed her and caught her. They stayed that way for a bit, Eleanor caught in Nate's arms as they stared into each other's eyes, as if gazing at each other's souls. Eleanor's face reddend a bit from the embarrassing moment, Nate was frozen, but then he realized they would be late soon.

He mentioned this to Eleanor who nodded and the two ran to the School in a mad attempt not to be tardy the first day.

**A/N: I know it's a bit dry right now, but the next chapter may bring in some tension. Remember to drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The group waited for Nate at the table in the lunch room, not knowing when he would be back. Dom sat and ate her cereal while Dell and Marcus discussed, rather argued about something that made no sense to her. Eva just sat there and said nothing; she just looked at Dom. She wondered why she was starring but chose not to act on it immediately, deciding to ignore her for now. Nate showed up with a girl close behind him. Dom felt like she had seen her before, but that feeling subsided. Eleanor said her goodbyes after being introduced; she wanted to speak to her Aunt before class started. Nate apparently noticed Eva starring at Dom, and asked:

"Eva, why are you starring at Dom?" He asked.

"She's just so…beautiful." She said not breaking her view of Dom. Everyone stopped and looked at Eva strangely Dom sort of blushed. Even under her tough exterior, she did have emotions. She got up and dragged Nate out of sight. When she was sure they weren't seen she started talking.

"Nate, can you explain to me what the hell just happened?" Dom asked confused.

"Eva thinks you're beautiful, that's what happened." He said.

"I know that, but why?"

"She's bisexual, but prefers women to men because men have hurt her too much. If I was you I would just talk to her, get to know her, you'd be surprised how much you two have in common."

And with that he was off leaving Dom still confused as ever. He walked to D-House's second floor and entered the journalism class. Mr. Poole was a rather thin man who some might say is paranoid. He wore a pair of brown pants with matching shirt and a brown vest. His hair was combed back with some kind of jell, or perhaps his hair was that greasy.

Nate saw Eleanor and chose the seat behind her. Marcus came in later and picked the seat to the left of Nate. The bell rang and so the most boring part of the day began. Mr. Poole went on with his lecture about… something. Nate wasn't really paying attention, he was distracted by thoughts. His minded had tendency to go chaotically mad, so this was nothing to him. But most of his thoughts did consist of the lovely young-lady who sat in front him. He wanted to get to know her more, but since talking right now was DEFFINATLY out of the question, he wrote it down on a scrap of paper and passed it to her.

Eleanor felt Nate touch her shoulder and handed her the note, it read:

_Hey Eleanor, do you have any plans after school? _

She wrote her response and passed it back to him, it read:

_Why do want to know?_

Nate responded: _I was thinking maybe we could hang out after school_, _if you want to._

Eleanorresponded: _I don't have any plans, so sure. Where do you want to meet?_

Nate responded: _How about the diner by the pier, we can grab a bite to eat and chat a bit._

Eleanor smiled and replied: _That sounds lovely, when? Besides after school._

Nate replied: _About six-thirty work for you? _

Eleanor replied: _Okay, I'll see you then Nathaniel._

With that; Nate shoved the Note back into his backpack and returned partially to the real-world just as the bell rang. Nate got his back pack slung over his shoulder and began to walk to the Gym. When he got there he saw his old former-friend Isaac Jacobi (not to be confused with Jakobi) Isaac and Nate were friends all through elementary and junior high, but during freshmen year Isaac started a rumor about Nate sleeping with Dom. The Principle took Nate's side however and got Isaac suspended. The two hated each other since. The two had, what seemed like an eternal stare down before Isaac broke the silence.

"So, I saw you walking with some chick." He said without breaking the stare.

"So, what of it, Isaac?" Nate said, also not breaking the stare

"Nothing, just with you being so offended about the thought of sleeping with a sexy girl like Domino, I thought you were gay."

"Vaffanculo, Isaac." Nate swore in Italian, "Dom's like my sister, and you maybe into that weird stuff, but I am not."

This resulted in Isaac punching Nate in the left eye, causing him to stumble back a bit. Nate was not going to take that sitting down, and once he gained his footing, kicked Isaac in the stomach. Isaac lunged at Nate, Nate stepped to the side, causing Isaac to hit his head on the nearby bleachers. Nate chuckled a bit just as the bell rang.

_**Later… **_

Eleanor waited outside "Fish-Bowl Dinner" for Nate, she looked at her watch (6:34 PM). She could have sworn it was later than that. Eleanor was shocked with herself, she never got this nervous about meeting Nate for some reason.

"_Why am I nervous_?" She thought to herself, "_It's not like haven't spoken to him before, but after what happened this morning, it seemed like I saw something in those eyes of his and it's like it roused a feeling in me. Do I… have a crush on him? No, no, no, I couldn't possibly… then again he is a little cute, but what if he's not as good as he seems? What if he's an utter buffoon with the personality of a dog?"_

Nate arrived a few minutes later to see Eleanor waiting for him more, the two walked into the dinner, and Nate saw Domino and Eva leave at the other door and then they kissed.

"_Wow_," Nate thought, "_Maybe I should play match-maker often_."

The two sat at the table waiting for the server.

"So…" Nate said trying to start a conversation, "You're from England?"

"No," Eleanor giggled, "My mother was and she taught me to speak, I hate her but I still owe her for that."

That caught Nate's attention; "What do you mean?"

"My mother is a-for lack of a better word-a bitch. Her and my father were never married and it came no surprise to me that at six they got divorced, I stayed with my father for three months before she sued him for full custody of me. Since she bribed the judge, she won and for the next seven years my life was hell. And now they both work at the school so I have to see her every-bloody-day."

"Who is your mother?" Nate asked as he took a drink of his soda-pop.

"Dr. Sophia Lambe."

Nate just about spat his drink out. He had had Dr. Lambe for Parenting last year, and they had different views on how you should care for a child. She ultimately failed him, but it was an elective class so no loss there.

"Well," Nate said, trying keep away from the subject of Sophia, "At least you still have parents."

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"Dad was a soldier in the war, mom was a field nurse, their base was bombed, and they were never heard from again. So they were presumed dead, and it's been me and Krystal ever since I was seven."

Eleanor felt a bit guilty now, here she was complaining about her mother, when his own was probably dead. She pouted a bit.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor said.

"Hey think nothing of it, they died for their country. It was a noble sacrifice and I love them for it."

The waiter brought their food, Eleanor had some lemon-Pepper Chicken with a baked potato, and a roll, Nate ordered a burger with a side of fries. They chatted a bit as they ate, talking about a multitude of things ranging from favorite authors, preferred music, likes and dislikes, and other topics. Nate paid the bill, and the two sat at the pier and watched as the sunset. Eleanor leaned on Nate, her hands resting on his, her head resting on his shoulder. Nate blushed a little, he had never had a girl this close to him and with all there similarities it was just a "Too good to be true" moment. It was the end of a great first day, Him and a beautiful, intelligent, all around lovely girl, practically lying in his arms as the sun sets. It couldn't get better than that.

But little did he know someone was watching, and he had sinister plans to screw with his life and get that lovely girl into his own arms…

**A/N: This is going to get crazier as time goes on. Just giving you fair warning. And if you're wondering what Nate means…You'll find out next chapter.**


End file.
